injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Wrath of the Gods)
The Flash is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Gadget User. Biography Barry Allen and a twin brother were born on March 19, two weeks late, to Henry and Nora Allen in the small midwestern town of Fallville, Iowa. The brother was pronounced stillborn by Dr. Gilmore. However, in actuality, he had been born healthy, but given to another family, the Thawnes, whose child had died during birth. The lateness of Barry's birth only foreshadowed his bad habit of always being late. Barry grew up reading the adventures of his favorite superhero, Jay Garrick, the original Flash, and acted many of his hero's adventures out with his friend and future actress, Daphne Dean. When he was a child, his mother was killed and his father was convicted of the crime. The drive to prove his father was innocent gave Barry a strong belief in justice. In high school, Barry had a reputation for being slow and easy-going. On his first date, he went to a carnival. His date had wanted to put a little motion in his life, and they went on the roller-coaster first thing. Because of this, he developed a fear of roller-coasters, a fear that he didn't get rid of until much later in his life. Barry loved chemistry from an early age, and that helped his skills as a farmer. He won first place in the Fallville County Fair Agricultural Competition, a prize which included an scholarship to Sun City University. He graduated in three years with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology. While a senior, Barry helped the authorities apprehend a bank robber, and he was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. Eager to be in the sister city of his childhood hero's home, Keystone City, he accepted the offer. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back, Barry began dating Picture News reporter Iris West, whom he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his honesty and stability. That night during an electrical storm, Barry returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a chemical cabinet and covered Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing him. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, who amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, Barry saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed! Deciding to use his powers to help humanity, Barry designed a special costume. He used a special cold cast polyester he developed in college, which could be molded into miniature outfits from liquid material, that, when submersed in a special liquid, became sensitive to hydrogen, expanding on contact with the hydrogen in the air. A charge from a battery-powered ring he wore on his finger caused the fabric to release the extra hydrogen and shrink into the ring. He later revised the process, making the fabric sensitive to nitrogen instead. He called himself the Flash, a tribute to his childhood idol. He briefly considered wearing a costume that would show his face, like Jay had, but decided that it would be best to wear a mask to conceal his true identity. The first villain he faced was the Turtle Man. TBD WIP Injustice: Wrath of the Gods WIP Powers and Abilities *Speed Force Conduit *Accelerated Healing *Decelerated Aging *Energy Construct Creation *Flight *Increased Perceptions *Infinite Mass Punch *Phasing *Self-Sustenance *Sharing the Force *Speed Force Aura *Speed Force Conduit *Steal Speed *Supercharged Brain Activity *Superhuman Endurance *Superhuman Speed *Vortex Creations *Super Speed Reading *Forensic Pathology *Chemistry *Criminology Intro/Outro INTRO: WIP OUTRO: ''' WIP Gameplay Character Trait '''Slow Zone: Flash quickens himself making it appear as time is slowed down. At this time, he's also intangible. This trait can be charged for longer usage. Super Move Speedster Run: Flash runs around the opponent super fast jabbing them in every direction causing them to turn every corner, he then creates a vortex trapping the opponent. Just as the opponent is falling, he runs back and forward again uppercutting the opponent and then jumps up and punches them down to the ground. Ending WIP Quotes WIP Costumes Default WIP TBD WIP Jay Garrick Flash wears his Jay Garrick costume from the comic book series. This can be purchased for $2.99 as it is part of the Alter-Ego Skin Pack. Gallery